Capturing a non-distorted digital image of a page in a bound publication, for example, a book, a journal and other bound publications, may be challenging due to the inability to lay the publication flat, because of the publication binding, during image acquisition. Content near the binding may become distorted due to the physical distortion of the page during image acquisition, making reading of the content difficult and making subsequent document processing, for example, optical character recognition (OCR) and other processes in a document-processing workflow, less reliable. Methods and systems for correcting for this distortion may be desirable.